


The Locket

by echelondreamerX6



Series: What Love Can Do [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelondreamerX6/pseuds/echelondreamerX6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Levine is the vocalist for Maroon 5 trying to escape a dark past. Blake Shelton is a country superstar looking for a fresh start in a new town. Shakira is a Latin legend who's trying to overcome a rough relationship. Usher is a R&B icon who just wants to be loved for his personality instead of his fame and money. When these four superstars cross paths, none of them could end up knowing just how close they'd eventually become. Inspired by The Tie by scorpio_15 on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/49430) by scorpio_15. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we are introduced to the four protagonists and get their back-stories.

Adam Levine was running. Running as far as his legs could take him. His ex-fiancee Behati had just tried to kill him after he'd broken off their engagement. "GET BACK HERE!!!!" Adam heard her scream. He just kept running. He knew he had to get as far away from her as possible. After about ten minutes, he saw a bus sitting at the stop next to his favorite store. Adam bolted through the door just as it was beginning to close and the bus drove off. He was safe. For now.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Usher was sitting on the bench at the park. He had just received news from his girlfriend Catherine that she was thinking of starting a hair salon but she needed some money from him. _That's all I seem to be good for to her. I'm her personal bank._ he thought. All of the women he'd ever dated seemed interested in him for two reasons: his money and his fame. _I just want someone who loves me for me. Not for my possessions. Is that too much to ask for?_ he thought as a tear slipped from his eye.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
 _It's time for a new start._ Blake Shelton thought as he left his home of the last 4 years. He loved Nashville. It's where he made so many amazing memories but it was time for him to move on. LA was his chance to broaden his horizons as well as meet all kinds of new people. _This will be a great learning experience._  
\----------------------------------------------------

It was dark. Shakira and her son Milan had just left the home of Shakira's incredibly jealous boyfriend Gerard. _I don't want my son to grow up in an environment like this._ she thought. Thankfully, Gerard was out with friends at this time, as he often was.  Tired of his manipulation, she left a note saying that they were through and she was taking Milan with her. _It's time for a change and no one is going to stop me._

\----------------------------------------------------

 


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Blake moves to LA and runs into a familiar face while Adam gets a chilling death threat. No Usher or Shakira here. They will be in the next chapter.

_Welcome to Los Angeles._ Blake stared at the sign of the place that he would now call home. _I can't wait! This will be so much fun!_ he thought. He pulled up to his new apartment and walked in. "Wow." he said aloud. The apartment had beautiful vanilla walls and a calming, ethereal feel to it. He couldn't wait to put all of his belongings in the house and make it more his own. An hour and a half later, Blake decided to take a break and explore the city. He grabbed his keys and phone, got into his car and drove off, eager to learn more about the town that Hollywood's best and brightest called home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Adam was sitting at home. He hadn't slept a wink all night. He couldn't. Fear was coursing through his blood after that disastrous encounter with Behati last night. _I didn't think she'd be that mad._ he thought. The red-hot anger in her eyes sent chills down Adam's spine. He stroked the bruise that her ferocious slap had left across his face, slightly grimacing. Never before had Adam feared for his life as much as he did that painful night. Just then, the mail came. Adam got up and browsed through it. It seemed to be the usual: fan-mail, letters from his mother and brother Michael and the occasional bill. But there was another letter, this one was in a red envelope with a skull stamp. Adam's eyes grew big as he immediately knew what was in that envelope: a death threat. Adam had only received one death threat in his entire life, but that was just some cleverly planned April Fool's Day joke by some moron with too much time on his hands. This threat looked  _way_ too serious. Reluctantly, Adam opened it and it read the following:

 

_YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!! YOU RUINED MY CHANCE AT A HAPPY ENDING BECAUSE YOUR INABILITY TO TRUST ME!!!!! WELL, GUESS WHAT ASSHOLE? IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE ELSE CAN!!!!!!!! WATCH YOUR FUCKING BACK BECAUSE I'LL BE COMING FOR YOU WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT!! PAYBACK IS A BITCH ASSHOLE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_\- B_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------_

Blake went driving through the city, entranced by all of the gorgeous sights and sounds of the City of Angels. After about half an hour of driving, he was getting hungry. Blake then stopped at a McDonald's and walked it. Just then, someone caught his eye. Someone _very_ familiar. "L-Luke?!" he stammered. Luke Bryan turned around and smiled at Blake. Blake ran towards him and the two men embraced. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Blake asked stunned. "I live here now." Luke simply replied. "You do? Since when?" "I just moved here a couple days ago."

 

 


	3. Seemingly Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Usher tries to act like there's nothing wrong around his girlfriend Catherine and Shakira confides in her cousin Erica about her relationship problems and makes a shocking revelation. No Adam and Blake here. They return in the next chapter.

Usher stood at the door to his and his girlfriend's home. If only this house was as peaceful as it looks he thought. Usher took a deep breath and opened the door. "I'm home." he called. His girlfriend Catherine walked towards him. "Hello sexy. How are you?" She asked. "Good. Yourself? " "Better now that you're here." Usher smiled slightly. Cat sure did know how to pile on the compliments when she wanted something. They kissed and went to Usher's room. 

Shakira went to her cousin Erica's house. Milan was with the babysitter at their new home. "Hola Shakira!" said Erica when she opened her door. "Hola Erica." Shakira replied sadly. "Cómo estas?" asked Erica when she saw the sad look on her cousin's face. Shakira just sighed and said "My relationship is going south." Erica stepped aside and let Shakira in and closed the door. "What do you mean?" Erica asked, concern evident in her voice. "A couple of nights ago, Gerard and I got into a rather nasty fight. I wanted to move back to Spain to take care of Milan but he wanted us to stay here in LA so we could be together. I wouldn't have minded staying here if it was just me and him but we're a family now and our son deserves both parents but he didn't care. He just wanted me to himself and accused me of being selfish and then... he... raped me."


	4. Playing Catch-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Adam reacts to Behati's threat and Blake gets reacquainted with Luke. Usher and Shakira return in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I'm alternating between Blake/Adam and Shakira/ Usher is to get a proper foundation for their characters going so when they finally do meet (which is coming soon!) The groundwork will already be set.

"N....no. NO!!!" Adam panicked. Behati had just threatened his life and, as any human who just had their livelihood threatened would be, he was terrified. _I'll get you when you least expect it_. That line rang through Adam's mind. What could she possibly mean by that? By now, Adam's heart was racing. "I'm fine... she can't possibly get me here. I'm fine" he said to himself.  "I'm gonna be fine." Just then, the door opened. "Hello asshole." the person said. Adam screamed and ran to his room. The person ran after him. Adam opened the door to his room and slammed the door behind him.

 

After eating, Blake and Luke were driving in Blake's truck. "So when did you get here?" Luke asked. "A few hours ago. I wanted to get accustomed to city life, ya know, being a country boy and all." Blake said, laughing.  "Damn. It's been so long since we've hung out. I think we need to make up for lost time." Luke replied. "Agreed. Wanna meet up later tonight?" asked Blake. "Of course! Eight sound good?" "Sure does."


End file.
